


For "Red River" by butterflytiger_1982

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://ragejt.livejournal.com/">butterflytiger_1982</a> asked me to make a banner for her story <a href="http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=735">Red River</a>.<br/>The story was then a one-shot ending in a Major Character Death, but when she got to see the finished banner and icons she got inspired and added multiple chapters to the story. Unfortunately Life™ got in the way of and none of the new chapters ever got posted.<br/>Here is the banner, icons and an image for one of the chapters anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For "Red River" by butterflytiger_1982

[butterflytiger_1982](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/) asked me to make a banner for her story [Red River](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=735).  
The story was then a one-shot ending in a Major Character Death, but when she got to see the finished banner and icons she got inspired and added multiple chapters to the story. Unfortunately Life™ got in the way of and none of the new chapters ever got posted.  
Here is the banner, icons and an image for one of the chapters anyway.

  


  


**(Posted) Story summary:** _(by author)_  
" Life is like a movie, if you've sat through more than half of it and its sucked every second so far, it probably isn't gonna get great right at the end and make it all worthwhile. None should blame you for walking out early."

  
[Red River (1 ch.) @ LJ](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/tag/red%20river) || [Red River (1 ch.) @ MW](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=735)


End file.
